


Hopes & Dreams

by MisakaNetwork



Category: Drifters (Manga)
Genre: Additional Epilogue, F/M, Slight OOC, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakaNetwork/pseuds/MisakaNetwork
Summary: A nice cup of midnight tea with Abe no Seimei, the Grand Master of the Octobrists, could lead to a discussion of the future and several other things.





	

_“We make war in order to make peace.”_

 

Such line, you recalled, was from a book of Aristotle’s works you read when you were still a university student. Back then, you wouldn’t imagine that you would find it relevant to your unusual situation. _You find the connection hilarious even._

That day, you were given audience to a UN Security Council meeting as the youngest appointed Secretary-General. Even then, you were considered as one of those who contributed to ending all forms of war—whether conventional or unconventional; offensive or defensive—though such miraculous world peace was still at its infancy; not encompassing a decade yet. On that day, however, all efforts were nipped in the bud by a terrorist bombing of the important meeting.

 And on that day also, you became a Drifter.

 With your business suit covered with dust and a few debris, you were transported to a world where all peace efforts were back to square one and those who were in the same situation as you did not necessarily agree on your views on pacifism because of the huge gap in timelines. You understood that and treated them like family, though you still have not forgotten your goal to correct the mistakes you made when you were still in the world you came from.

 There was a celebration that night. The Drifters, with your leader Shimazu Toyohisa, managed to drive out the forces of the Black King and the Ends, however as one of the strategists of the battle plan, you knew they’ll be back. Nonetheless, you did not prevent everyone from merrymaking prematurely. _It would be good for the people’s morale_ , you thought. _The reason why Great Britain was able to hold out during the London bombings in WW2 was because Churchill encouraged the people to continue life as if nothing happened._

You did not join in the fun on the streets though and resigned yourself in front of the fireplace in your room-office, drinking a cup of milk tea which took quite an effort to obtain. You were contemplating alone on a few scenarios which might happen in the future. _Or so, you thought._

 

“May I join you for a cup of tea?”

 

You almost jumped at the sudden presence of another person on the arm chair beside you and when you finally decided to glance at your visitor, you heaved a sigh of relief.

It was him—the person they call the “Grand Master”; the leader of the Octobrist Organization—Abe no Seimei.

He was gazing at you with a rare gentle smile that made you fluster, fortunately though, your voice did not betray you.

“Sure. I don’t mind,” you replied after gaining your composure.

 Of all the Drifters, you found him the most interesting to converse with especially about serious matters. It was him you usually confide in after grueling negotiations with other leaders where you must steel yourself in order to survive psychological attacks. Moreover, bothering him while he was working became one of your entertainment in a world devoid of modern technology along with watching Toyohisa, Yoichi and Nobunaga being idiots once in a while.

“Why are you sitting here alone in your room while everyone is having fun outside? Do you dislike celebrations?” Seimei asked with a hint of laughter in his voice. Obviously, he was teasing you but you’re not the one to beat.

“I could ask you the same as well. Though I have already guessed that you’re not the sort of person who would be spending more than an hour drinking and having fun,” you beamed at your successful rebuttal and took a sip from your milk tea.

“You seemed to have guessed right,” his lips curved up a tiny smirk as he poured some tea on his cup and took a sip as well. “However, you still haven’t answered my question yet.”

You deliberated silently for a while—deciding if you should answer or not. After a moment, you sighed in resignation. _I guess it wouldn’t be fair._

“I’m not that fond of crowds. It makes me…uncomfortable,” you finally replied and placed the tea cup and the saucer back on the end table between the two of you, but you soon realized the implications of your words and you panicked. “But…! Don’t worry! I don’t dislike talking with you like this!”

Seimei gave a muffled chuckle at your sudden outburst and smiled at you bashfully.

“I know. I know. It’s alright,” he assured you yet you simply raised your brow inquisitively.

“You’re quite different when you’re working, you know,” Remarking at how his personality as the head of the Octobrist Organization and just as Abe no Seimei was a stark contrast, you were at the same time asking which was the real him.

“Why do you think so?” he grinned at you after drinking some of his tea. It seemed that he knew the answer and was just asking you so you would confess what you thought of him.

“Eh..? Umm…well, you’re pretty serious when you’re doing your job as a leader…like you couldn’t afford to be distracted…which is good! Of course, the Ends must be stopped at all costs…. though it’s kinda refreshing to see this relaxed side of you as well…”

Your voice was doing crescendos and decrescendos as you tried to find the right words to say and began flustering along the way. You graced him with a small glance and realized that he was wearing not his uniform but a casual dress shirt and pants.

“And it’s great to see you not wearing that silly hat,” you managed to squeak in a joke and giggled at how fast he pouted.

“I simply borrowed that. It’s not like I had a choice,” Seimei replied grudgingly yet you just couldn’t help but grin at how adorable he was acting.

“I never said that you look bad in your uniform, you know,” you gave him a teasing wink and you knew you were victorious when he was taken aback.

“You are quite a cheeky woman,” he remarked yet you only took it as a boost in your confidence.

“Some say it’s a part of my charm.”

“I agree. You’re quite charming.”

Seimei replied so abruptly that it replaced your smug grin with a flustered face—blushing and unable to utter any good response. This time, it was his turn to smirk.

“You…Are you flirting with me?!”

“Who knows? I might be,” he gave you the same wink you threw at him earlier and you were utterly surprised to find him to be this witty.

“You’re cheeky as well! I just can’t believe you!”

Sulkily, you took your tea cup from the table and had a tiny yet panicked sip. A few knew that you had this clumsy side behind your cunning and calculative shell. Of course, anyone could use this side of you against yourself so you were pretty cautious on who to show it. Yet Seimei seemed to be the fastest to gain access to such part of your personality.

For a few moments, there was silence inside the four stone corners of the room until you finally finished recuperating and began speaking again.

“Hey, Seimei…” your eyes traveled to the fireplace where the burning wood crackled; filling the silence in the room. “Do you think a world without violence is possible?

“If people could simply understand one another, then it wouldn’t be this difficult,” he replied rather solemnly, still grasping the tea cup with his hands and stared at the same direction as you. “But it is also human nature to be so greedy, so aggressive, so prideful which hinders us from understanding. If we lose those things, maybe we’re no longer human.”

“You’re probably right. I mean, I almost died trying to maintain a utopian world and here I am, fighting for the same things over, and over again even if I know that it’s hopeless.”

“Maybe you just believe that people are naturally good, that is why you still believe in a world without violence.”

“Jean Jacques Rousseau, huh…?” you gave a bitter smile as you reminisce the first time you heard his principles in your Political Science subject. You never realized that you agreed to his concept until Seimei had pointed it out to you. “What do you think, Seimei?”

“It would be great if we continued to live in peace where everyone can experience happiness…” he replied as he looked up yet at the same time, looking at nothing.

“Are you going to do that?” giving him an inquisitive glance, you leaned to his side curiously yet your question seemed too vague to him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…we can’t go back to our original world, of course. It will cause a paradox and change the course of history. So…what are you planning to do after all of this?”

Seimei blinked several times at you in surprise. He did not plan that far into the future, yet here you are asking him what he was planning to do. He was in fact taken aback that you had already given it much thought, though he knew that it was instinctive in your part.

“I…I’m not sure. I seemed to have focused my whole stay here in defeating the Black King and the Ends that I did not think about what I am going to do after that…” he confessed to you, nevertheless, you simply smiled at him and stood up from your seat after placing the empty cup of tea on the end table.

 “We still have plenty of time, so don’t sweat it!” You waved it off complacently and leaned by the large castle window where the bright silver glow of moonlight poured into the room. Outside, you can hear Count Saint Germi’s holler and the metal strum of what you guessed was a mandolin.

“What about you then? What are you going to do?” Seimei asked as he stood up from the arm chair as well and walked calmly towards you until you two were face to face.

“All my life I dedicated to ensuring that I can leave a mark in history. I was successful but I was not satisfied…” you gave him a downcast smile; staring directly at his silvery eyes. “When I came here, I soon realized that my goal and what I wanted was mismatched. I actually wanted peace in order to protect those who I care for. It was not for myself.”

Seimei was silent and intently listening as he leaned by the window which motivated you to continue. You gave a solemn smile and closed your eyes for a while, basking under the moonlight’s ambiance before speaking with a faraway look.

“This precious time is surely granted to me as a second chance to live my life. After this, I want to fall in love, get married and raise a family. Hmm…maybe in some large farm where you can see the wide sky,” you were already laughing at the last part, realizing how farfetched your hopes seemed to be. “I guess I’m still a woman after all.”

The man in front of you was surprised yet again as he gave you a look of disbelief.

“You have never been in a relationship? That’s…I never expected…” he was at a loss for words which had you giggling at how adorable he looked.

“What? You thought I was married?” you grinned and crossed your arms under your chest; emphasizing how you were indeed a woman.

“Of course. In my time, beautiful women were married off immediately,” he replied in a “matter-of-fact” way that he did not realize what he said to you until it was too late. You were already blushing madly at his accidental compliment when he tried to redeem himself.

“Please forgive me…! I just…it just came out…!” Seimei covered half of his blushing face with his hand as he avoided meeting your gaze. “But I do think you are quite…mesmerizing.”

With his sudden bashfulness, you couldn’t help but chuckle at how embarrassed he seemed to be. Not being that cruel, you helped ease his nervousness.

“Thanks for the compliment. It’s the first time someone said that to me,” Giving him a warm gaze, your lips curved into a sincere smile as he stopped to glance at you.

What followed was silence as he walked much, much closer to you. You could not guess what he was up to so you simply gazed at his eyes which seemed to be imbued with a spell; drawing you closer and closer to him until you could not escape. With your focus on his eyes, you failed notice what was actually happening.

One second, Seimei was simply in front of you yet after another, you felt his lips over yours in one fluid motion. He was gentle, as if handling something quite fragile as he languidly brushed against your lips. He pulled away slowly as you simply stared at him; still comprehending the situation.

 

“May I help in achieving your wish then?”

 

He graced you with a soft smile as you touched your lips unconsciously, though it simply made you look more delectable to him.

All the sudden, as if you have finally understood what happened, all the blood came rushing to your face and made you look identical to a living beet root.

“Y-you…! I…! Did you just…?! Wait. Am I dreaming…?!”

 You could hardly breathe as things finally settled in your mind. However, the more you realized, the more your face flushed red. You thought it was impossible for him to like you especially when no one seemed to like you before and your hopes of him liking you back was too good to be true.

For Seimei, that kiss was already both a declaration and a promise. Now he was waiting for your response and he was getting more nervous as time passed; though it was such a treat to see you panicking and blushing.

“You’re not dreaming, (y/n),” he beamed you a gentle smile before continuing, “I have grown to like you…more so as I get to know you and I want to know much more.”

His confession did nothing but increase your heart rate and the butterflies in your stomach. You were beginning to question yourself if all these were real. _How could have Seimei liked you? In a nutshell, you were despicable—manipulative and far from kind._

“W-why…? What’s there…to like about me…? Why…why would you want to waste your time... fulfilling that…stupid dream of mine…?”

Underlying insecurity began to nestle into your mind as you tried to review your life so far. You thought that Seimei might simply be disillusioned and was seeing the wrong you.

“What’s there to like, you ask? Then, let me tell you that everything about you is making me fall in love.”

He rested his forehead against yours as you were rendered speechless and dumbfounded by his words. _How could he say the right words at the right time?_

“I’ve noticed that you always try to be the bad person yet in fact, you’re naturally kind. Your plans may seem so ruthless yet you were trying to save as many as you can. Yes, you can be manipulative but you use it in a different way. That’s why you’re a Drifter.”

He grinned at the last part as you looked at him with eyes widening at the realization of your actions. You were shocked at how quickly he could read you when nobody once could. Biting your lip, you were thinking of what to say to him in reply. It would be awkward to not say anything to his rather lengthy speech.

“T-then…then…are you alright with me? You…you’re going to enter a huge commitment, you know…and I don’t know if you’ll still like me if you knew everything about me…”

Seimei’s hands cupped your cheek dearly as he closed his eyes and breathed in before opening them again and gazing at your (e/c) orbs intently.

“I told you before already. Loving you is the best decision I will do in my life and that means I will still love you despite your flaws.”

You never expected that his words would bring you to tears. You never expected to find something like love in this other world. You never believed in fate before yet now, you could not deny its existence.

 “Y-you…cheesy bastard…! Did you know how happy you made me feel…? I can’t believe you…!”

 You lightly punched his chest as you wiped the tears in your eyes. He, in turn, pressed his lips on your forehead for a chaste kiss.

 “Actually, I should be the one asking you if you’re fine with me,” and with a small chuckle, he continued, “I’m—“

 “An old man? Yeah but in elven terms, you’re quite young. I believe you’re younger than Shara,” you interrupted him audaciously with a smug grin.

 “But I’m not—“

 “Shush. I’m the only one who gets the right to humiliate myself.”

 “You really are a cheeky woman. Nevertheless, I will not acknowledge that right.”

 He winked at you as he smirked and you just couldn’t help but pout at him.

 “Seriously, Seimei! That’s unfair!”

 He simply laughed at your outburst and gave you a bashful look which did not nothing but make your heart race faster.

 “When did you even start liking me? All I did was do some strategy planning and bother you when you work—oh…”

 You asked yet you got your answer immediately without him answering at all.

 “Did you realize?” Seimei grinned and placed his hand over half his face to hide his growing blush. “At first, I really thought that you were so annoying that I almost placed a charm to lock you inside your room.”

 “Hey!” You protested at his sudden revelation.

 “I’m glad I didn’t though. I grew…fond of you over the time we spent together and I realized that you actually have sense in you.”

 “You’re so mean…just after confessing…” You grimaced jokingly; you knew anyway that you were often childish.

 “This is punishment for all the times you messed with my talismans...drawing those awful Chinese characters.”

 “I had the best handwriting in class when I was a student, you know!”

 You protested yet laughed afterwards and Seimei gradually joined in as well; giggling like there was no tomorrow. You sighed with a smile after and closed your eyes solemnly—trying to find the right words to say—and when you finally found them, you opened your eyes and sincerely gazed at him.

 

“Since we have already reached a consensus…Abe no Seimei, please take care of me.”

 “I shall give you, (y/n) happiness today, tomorrow and forever. Also, I think I’ll propose properly after we’ve defeated the Ends.”

 A wide smile curved up on your lips as you caressed his cheek. “I’ll look forward to it.”

 “And, if you think that we’re moving too fast, please tell me. We can slow down, of course.”

 You can see that a hint of worry was evident on his face yet you assured him with a smile.

 “Fast or slow, I’ll match your pace but I’ll make sure to tell you in case that happens.”

 You noticed his face brighten up at your words and the way his arms were sneaking around your hips and pulling you closer to him. He then rested his head on your shoulder as if finding his solace in your arms.

 “Seimei…please stay with me tonight…”

 You whispered as you gently touched his hair; caressing it softly as if comforting him. Seimei gradually raised his head and glanced at you for a moment. With half-lidded eyes, he leaned in closer and you gladly accepted his slow but sensual kiss.

 Seimei nipped and licked at your lip but was careful not to hurt you; you were precious after all and you shivered at how good it felt to be taken care of. You returned the favor by biting his lip while drawing circles on his nape with your thumb. You knew it worked with how he made a low groan at the back of his throat.

 His arousal was growing gradually along with his greed to make you his and when he realized that he was at his limit, he pulled away abruptly; earning a protest from you.

 “Let’s…um…” he was totally out of words on what to do next or how he might explain why he suddenly stopped. This made you a bit furious on how you were kept hanging and seized his collar on the get-go.

 “Listen here. We are both adults and if you have any reservations, I am telling you that this is not the time to be backing out. So, stop being such a tease.”

 He gave you one momentary look of surprise and closed his eyes with a huff. The next time he opened them, you instantly knew that you were pass the point of no return. His eyes were burning; feral and hungry—the gentle Seimei vanished all of the sudden and was replaced by a version of him that could send shivers down your spine with only his gaze.

 “I won’t be holding back anymore, you know,” he growled as you inhaled sharply; not knowing if you were excited or intimidated. Yet, of course, you could handle such intimidation and replied with your signature boldness.

 

“I won’t expect anything less. So, eat me, Seimei.”

 

A smirk immediately crept up on his lips as he descended much closer to you; just a few inches in distance between the two of you.

 “You damn cheeky woman. I just can’t get enough of you.”

 Without warning, he crashed his lips unto yours into one hungry and rough kiss. The two of you nipped, sucked and licked on each other as explicit noises filled the entire room. His hands travelled from your hips to your waist until he reached underneath your shirt, caressing the bare skin of your back, making you shudder.

 As his hand remained drawing figures of eight on your back, his other hand moved to your chest and fondled your covered breast; eliciting a gasp from you. Seimei took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside and sensually played with yours. All of these sensations attacking your body made your knees weak and you needed a distraction in order not to reach your climax prematurely, even though you knew you were already drenched down there.

 You began to caress his cheeks and played with his jet-black hair. Yet you halted when he pulled away—though this time, it was to remove your shirt and your skirt. When you were finally done, the two of you returned to kissing depravedly as if you can’t live without his kisses. Your nimble fingers then worked its way to unbutton his shirt and you were glad he helped you with it. You eventually pulled away after and placed your hands over his bare chest. With your face flushed and lips swollen with all the kissing, you cannot look away from him even for a second.

 After recovering his breath for a while, Seimei leaned closer to your ear as his breath gave you goosebumps everywhere.

 

“Let me hear your voice.”

 

You were about to respond yet you simply gasped when Seimei licked your earlobe and started nibbling. The sensation was so novel and erotic that your knees were starting to give way and you had to grasp on his clothes with all your strength to keep yourself standing. He then moved to your neck and peppered small kisses down your collarbone and you couldn’t just keep quiet as moans and whimpers escaped your lips.

 “You’re mine, right…?” Seimei asked out of the blue while licking up your neck with a devious smile.

 “Y-yes…I’m yours…nn…” You managed to reply despite your hoarse voice.

 “If that is so, then, shouldn’t I mark what’s mine…?” You could tell that he was planning something but your mind was beginning to get funny that you were unable to analyze what it was until it finally happened.

 All of the sudden, he bit the skin of your neck and elicited a loud moan from you. Seimei then licked at the bruise as if he was being apologetic and trying to decrease the pain. Thinking that he would stop, you relaxed a bit, however you were immediately proved wrong when he continued to give you love bites all over your neck and collarbone. He sucked and bit at your skin repeatedly until he was satisfied and gave an approving smirk.

 “That would keep others away from what’s mine.”

 “Who would even want me except you?” you remarked cynically while rolling your eyes yet Seimei laughed it off.

 

“Oh you just don’t know,”

 

 You tensed up as soon as he met your gaze. Yes, he was smiling yet it was malicious; almost frightening and predatory…but despite all that, you were mesmerized that you can’t look away.

 “How their eyes would gradually strip you naked…how they would imagine you with those feverish eyes sprawled on the bed…how they would love to hear your sweet painful moans… and how it makes me so furious.”

 You knew now that he was looking at you the same way however you did not feel disgusted at all just like how you felt when he was describing the lewd glances people would give you.

 “So I’ll be marking you as a reminder that you are already someone’s woman.”

 You were surprised that Seimei can be unusually possessive and you did not dislike it. It’s not always that he shows this side of him after all. Smiling at his rather aggressive words, you cupped his cheek and sighed.

 “Just don’t go overboard and curse them.”

 “Oh, thanks for the suggestion,” he grinned as he took your hand from his cheek and kissed your knuckle tenderly. You, on the other hand, lightly pinched his cheek while laughing.

 “Now, now. Where were we? You got me sidetracked.”

 Seimei’s arms were back on your hip as he gave you a smirk before kissing you again. This time, it was a straightforward French kiss. His tongue was exploring every nook and cranny of your mouth as yours played with it.

 “Not my fault,” you lips curved up as you two were at it.

 “Being cheeky again?” he grinned as yours disappeared and turned into breathless gasps. His hand was fondling your bra-covered chest and teased your almost hard nub.

 While his hand was busy with your breast, the other was beginning to descend to your thighs and caressing them so gently that it made you ticklish and sensitive. You thought your knees already regained strength after that short break yet with just his touch, you were back to what you were before the break—a hot mess.

 Both fortunately, and unfortunately, Seimei placed his leg between yours to serve as your support yet it also brushed against your drenched entrance that it would be impossible for him not to notice how aroused you were.

 “Sei…mei…!” you cried as his lips sucked the skin just above your breasts. You couldn’t hold out anymore; all those surges of pleasure Seimei was showering you was making you undeniably weak and you finally dropped to the ground.

 At the right time though, Seimei caught you on his arms and smirked.

 “Alright. Bed time.”

 He picked you up with one arm and carried you over his shoulder as you yelped in surprise; you did not expect him to be quite strong at all. He walked towards the inner chambers of your room and gently placed you on the bed as if he was careful not to break you. He then slowly crept up and hovered above with his eyes looking at nothing but you.

 “So beautiful…” his hand caressed your cheek gently that you shuddered at his slight touch.

 With half-lidded eyes, you placed your hand over his and lightly kissed his palm as a sweet smile graced your features.

 “Seimei…take me…make me yours,” you pleaded so softly that he almost broke out of his self-control, yet he cannot lose himself first or else he’ll risk hurting you. He then bent down and kissed your neck and eventually continued down below.

 “Patience, patience…” Seimei grinned as he bit your collarbone; making you yelp in surprise.  

 “Y-you…tease…!” Complaining in midst of your breathless rasps, you grabbed on his shirt as it slipped from his shoulders and you instantly stopped to stare at his figure.

 “Like what you see?” He was lightly amused at your reaction, chuckling as he licked just above your chest and taking advantage of your distraction, Seimei unhooked your bra and tossed it aside; earning a surprised expression from you. He was surely enjoying the different reactions you’re displaying only for him; making him grin smugly.

 

“I won’t be answering questions,”

 

Seimei diverted his attention to your now bare breasts and hovered his hand over them. It made you slightly ticklish and annoyed on how he was taking his sweet time. You’ve been wanting to be touched since long ago and you were almost at your limit and could snap at any time.

 Finally, he fondled your breasts gently yet his touch eventually became uncontrolled as he pinched your already hard nubs. You were of course, moaning and grasping at the sheets to control the overwhelming sensations. Such feelings were intensified as he dipped down and sucked at breasts, playing with your nipple with his tongue.

 “S-seimei…I can’t…please…!” you pleaded for him to touch your entrance already but you weren’t sure if he understood with your voice preventing you to say anything comprehensible.

 “Oh? What is it you want to tell me?” he hummed and grinned at you and you knew that he must have understood what you meant yet was simply playing innocent for the sake of teasing you. However, it was not the right time to complain, you were in need and he was the only one that can alleviate you.

 “P-please…Sei…mei…! Touch…t-touch me down there…” you continued despite saying such embarrassing things and you could tell that the bastard was liking it.

 “I won’t know if you don’t show me where,”

 If these were under normal circumstances, you would have already squeezed his cheeks for all the teasing yet you two were far from normal circumstances. You had more courage than usual, so you seized his hand and led him to your wet entrance.

 “T-touch me here…Seimei…please…?” you begged once again with eyes filled with lust and he swore he could have jumped right in and fucked you then and there yet that wouldn’t be much fun, would it?

 “You’re so drenched…do you really want me that much?” he gave a mocking laugh yet you remain unnerved, his digits rubbing against your entrance felt much better. “I guess it’s time to remove this.”

 His other hand slid your underwear down your thighs and threw it somewhere around the room as you felt a new surge of excitement at the development. Seimei had his fingers back at teasing your entrance; making your lips part on how good it felt. At the time you least expected it, Seimei plunged his finger inside and you cried in ecstasy as he began to rub your insides.

 “Oh god. Seimei…!” biting your lip at how he was touching the right places, you tightened up as you began to feel the first indications that you were near climax.

 Seeing your pleasure-filled expression, Seimei kissed you once again as he continued to slide his fingers in and out of you. A weird familiar feeling was pooling at your stomach and you knew that you would soon give in.

 

“S-Seimei…Sei…mei! I’m—!”

 

Without even letting you finish your sentence, Seimei pulled away his fingers and you were utterly confused why. You absolutely wanted to scold him for stopping when you were so near to coming. Despite that though, you immediately rejected the idea when you saw his wolfish expression as he licked his fingers coated with your juices.

 “You seem thoroughly prepared now. Shall I make you mine?” he whispered as he gently brushed his thumb over your swollen red lips. You, meanwhile, nodded with half-lidded eyes and whimpered pleadingly.

 Seimei removed his remaining clothing and positioned himself between your legs as he gazed straight into your eyes. You could see that he was already painfully hard and understood that he has been restraining himself all this time. Placing your arms around his neck, you gently kissed him before pulling away to say something.

 “Seimei…don’t worry about me…I want you to enjoy this as much as I do,” You smiled at him as you softly caressed his cheeks.

 “If you say that with such a face, I might lose control,” he returned the smile at you yet you simply pinched his cheeks.

 “You have my permission.”

 You were surprised that Seimei shook his head before placing a chaste kiss on your forehead.

 

“I don’t want the most important person in my life to get hurt…I’m sorry. I just love you that much,”

 

His words immediately got you flustered and unable to speak anything.

 “Ahhh. Damn it, Seimei! Just fuck me already! You’re making me blush!” you complained as you hid your face underneath your arms.

 Seimei just adored this adorable part of you—which you would probably never show to anyone but him— and he couldn’t help but chuckle. However, now’s not the time for teasing you. He caught both of your arms and pinned you to the bed as he graced you with a smug look on his face.

 “Well then, let me see your face while we do it.”

 Your eyes widened at his plan, yet you couldn’t move your arms and was forced to look directly at his eyes. Seimei was grinning victoriously at you as you felt him rub his length against you; brushing your clit on the process.

 “Haa…Seimei…!” there was impatience in your voice and thankfully, he had stopped being so cheeky after sensing it.

 

“Alright. Here I go.”

 

Seimei slid his shaft inside you as gently and cautiously as he could to avoid hurting you. He was trying his hardest to control his urges; learning how it felt so good to be inside you.

 “Fuck. You’re so tight…!” Seimei groaned as he leaned his head against yours with eyes shut tightly.

 “S-Sei…mei…you…can move…now!” You struggled to speak, especially when he was inside you and your consciousness was beginning to flicker at the overwhelming emotions you felt.

 “Are…are you sure? Doesn’t it still hurt…?” his voice was intermingled with worry yet you assured him with a smile.

 “I’m…totally fine. Stop worrying already.”

 “Alright. If you say so.”

 As soon as he guaranteed your permission, Seimei began moving slowly as you moaned his name repeatedly. With such encouragement, he sped up eventually; tightly gripping you by your waist and you were sure it would bruise the next morning. The sharp pain from earlier gradually subsided and instead was replaced by a new kind of pleasure.

 “S-Seimei…! More…! I…I want…m-more…!”

 You wrapped your legs around his waist as he pushed even further inside you; arching your back as a result.

 “Nghh…! You’re so hot…!” Seimei groaned once again and crashed his lips against yours. His movements have become erratic that you knew he was slowly losing self-restraint.

 You too were no different. Every time Seimei thrusts inside you, your head went for a spin and you are unable to think rationally any longer. You were even pushed to the edge when he began sucking your breast again as his other hand pinched your hard nub. With your nails digging to his skin, you screamed his name in pleasure as he pounds into you nonstop.

 All too suddenly, Seimei decided to change position and hoisted you up—with you sitting on top of his seated figure as well. He grinned at your surprised expression and pecked your nose.

 “With this, you can feel me much better…” he whispered and immediately, you realized that he was right. You even noticed that he has gotten much harder than before.

 Your thoughts were interrupted however, when he began thrusting inside you once again. You wrapped your arms over his neck and rocked to the same rhythm as him. The new position made you feel more light-headed as his cock reached a lot farther than before.

 “So…deep! S-seimei…!” you cried loudly, not caring about anything else other than the two of you. Seimei, on the other hand, began biting and nipping at your skin again and you instantly tightened up.

 “Shit…! (y/n)…!” Seimei growled your name as he pounded into you roughly.

 “Oh…god! Sei..mei…! I’m…!” you closed your eyes tightly as you felt yourself unable to hold on such sensations. A familiar pool of arousal in your stomach was already at the brink of exploding and as soon as you felt your climax approaching, you let yourself get overwhelmed and fall into orgasm.

 Seimei could feel you tighten up tremendously and got himself caught up in your peak. After a few thrusts, he pulled away from you and came outside; his cum spilling on both of you.

 The two of you leaned against each other in exhaustion, though after a while, Seimei grabbed a portion of the bedsheet and wiped you clean of his cum. He gently laid you on the bed as he rolled beside you; an arm embracing your feeble body.

 

“Seimei…?” you called to him in the darkness of the room.

 

 “Yes?”

 

 “I love you…”

 

You could see him becoming flustered at your declaration and giggled at how cute he looked.

 “If you do that again, I might not get satisfied with just one round.”

 He threatened you yet you remained calm.

 “We can do it all day. I don’t mind,” you were quite successful on teasing him as he looked at you with a red face.

 “Hmm…maybe I should put a contraceptive sort of charm on you until you’re ready to have children…”

 Your fiendish grin disappeared when you realized that he took you seriously and the sudden thought of pregnancy made you blush as well.

 “W-wait…! No…I…!”

 “Hmm…? Why not? We can do it every day,” returning your smirk you gave to him earlier, Seimei leaned in to whispered on your ear. “And I can finally cum inside you, you know.”

 You became even redder with his words and panicked in an instant.

 “Seimei…! Stop it!!”

 “Sorry, sorry! I was just teasing you,” he was laughing so hard at you; much to your annoyance. Pouting at him, Seimei pulled you closer to his embrace.

 “You’re the cheeky one here!” you whispered to him with defiant eyes.

 “And you’re the adorable one,” He patted your head as you began to feel the tiredness taking a toll. “I’ll make sure that your dreams will be realized.”

 “I’ll make you happy as well, Seimei.”

 “Mm. I’ll look forward to it.”

  

* * *

 

 

  **Epilogue**

 

“We need a better defense position in preparation for another invasion, right (y/n)?!” Nobunaga turned to you, the other strategist yet…

 “…mmn…”

 “Uh…missy?”

 “H-huh…? Whoah! Sorry! What were you talking about?” you rubbed your sleep deprived eyes as you supported your head with your arm.

 

“Uh…why are you wearing a scarf? It’s really hot…” Olminu remarked and you were immediately alarmed and sat straight.

 “I feel really superbly and exceptionally cold! D-don’t mind me…!” you tried to laugh it off.

 “But you’re sweating…”

 

“My back…hurts,” on the other side, Seimei was resting his head on the table with the same dead tired eyes.

 “You old man…” you managed to mock him yet you two had no energy to continue bickering.

 “Just what on earth happened to these two…?”

 

Everyone was confused during that meeting that nothing was planned at all.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FANFICTION IS ABSOLUTELY UNRELATED TO THE UN NOR DO I OWN THE SERIES.
> 
> This was purely for self-gratification yet it became a request after a friend and fellow writer asked me to do it. xD
> 
> Anyways, I immediately fell in love with Drifters as soon as I started reading the manga~ I have always been a sucker for the historical genre and since the university major I'm taking is related to politics and such things, it also serves as a lesson for me haha Still, I'm wishing that the author could add a new character coming from post-Cold war period and sufficient in unconventional warfare so the Drifters could get an upper hand against the Ends. Though I'm not sure who it could be, it's not like we really have commendable leaders right now, comparing from those during WW2 and before. ((Putin anyone? lol jk)) I could go on and on forever about what I wished the series could do to improve but let's leave it here~
> 
> Abe no Seimei was really hard to portray since he quite a small amount of screen time and might be slightly OOC so please forgive me. Nonetheless, I still love him~  
> By far though, I grew fond of the Yoichi-Nobunaga-Toyohisa trio~ Their banters sure are gold lol
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed this! I would probably write a shorter one next~  
> Thanks!


End file.
